


Toxic

by sofi_cerise



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, mais surtout du fluff, ne prend en compte que le film 1 et 2, pre Tai Lung/Tigresse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est question de méditation, de colère. Un peu de nourriture. Et beaucoup d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

Assis en tailleur sous la chute d'eau, Tai Lung repensait à sa défaite, quand Po l'avait tenu à sa merci des mois auparavant. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

_-Tu m'as vu ?! Tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais te tuer ? De sang froid ? Non parce que bon, je peux provoquer des ulcères, hein, j'dis pas... rien qu'à voir dans quel état est maître Shifu..._  
- _La mort plutôt que retourner à Chorh-Gom !_  
_-Oui mais non._  
_Il avait dû se cacher dans un tonneau et attendre. Puis il fut ballotté longtemps et enfin le tonneau posé sur une surface plane : le sol de la salle d’entraînement. Tai Lung aurait pu reconnaître cette odeur entre toutes. Il y avait passé tellement de temps ! Quelqu'un avait alors ôté le couvercle de sa cachette et le visage souriant de Po lui était apparu. Comme Tai Lung en sortait sous les regards hébétés des Cinq Cyclones et de leur maître, le panda toussota :_  
_-Vous voyez, maître Shifu, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'après un combat topissime comme ça, j'aimerais me... retrouver, penser à euh... mon expérience, tout ça... genre sur un pic reculé avec une chouette grotte et une cascade pour méditer. Vous devez bien avoir ça sous le coude, hein ?_  
_Son ancien maître avait regardé Tai Lung avec une expression apaisée, puis s'était retourné vers Po :_  
_-Il existe un lieu qui pourrait correspondre. Si tu n'as rien contre quelques volées de marches._

C'est ainsi qu'en lieu et place d'une tombe ou pire de Chorh-Gom, Tai Lung avait hérité d'un bout de pic retiré, avec grotte et cascade. Maître Shifu venait souvent lui rendre visite – et en profiter pour lui apporter des vivres. Po également, même s'il arrivait généralement en se traînant par terre, geignant et le sac de vivre quasiment vide.  
Vipère avait été la premières des Cinq a lui parler. Puis Singe, Mante et Grue. Mais jamais Tigresse ne s'était montrée. Elle se contentait de déposer le sac contenant la nourriture sur la dernière des marches et de repartir, aussi silencieuse qu'un serpent.

L'once repensa ensuite au jour pas si lointain où maître Shifu vint à lui bouleversé. Tai Lung s'était permis de lui demander :  
-Un problème ?  
-Po. Il est parti combattre Shen.  
-Il m'en à parlé oui. Quelque chose comme « Après un léopard, un paon. Ça sera quoi le prochain ? Une licorne ?!»  
Shifu eu un sourire tremblant.  
-Mais pendant ma méditation... j'ai... j'ai ressenti...  
-Quelque chose de mauvais. Alors partez le rejoindre.  
-Mais...  
-Je ne m'enfuirais pas, Shifu. Cette « prison » est ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus d'une maison.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Fils ! Mais la nourriture ! Mon absence pourrait être longue et...  
Tai Lung n'avait pas cillé. Il ne lui avait même pas manqué un battement de cœur.  
-Chorh-Gom n'était pas réputée pour ses mets raffinés. J'ai jeûné plus souvent qu'à mon tour.  
Il n'avait pas cillé, non. Mais quand Shifu fut parti, il s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe en riant à gorge déployée et pleurant tout à la fois, le cœur gonflé d'un amour qu'il pensait avoir à tout jamais saccagé.

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver, arrêtant le cours de ses souvenirs. Ce quelqu'un s'était arrêté non loin du bassin. Tai Lung ouvrit les yeux pour voir Tigresse qui attendait, les pattes croisées derrière son dos. Le léopard des neiges se leva, fit quelques pas et s’ébroua avant de rejoindre la jeune féline.  
-Toi, ici ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
-Po a... il m' a parlé de la paix... intérieure. Et...  
Tai Lung hocha la tête d'un air entendu :  
-Frappe-moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-Frappe. Moi.  
Comme Tigresse ne bougeait pas, il lui adressa un sourire mauvais :  
-Et pourquoi ne me frapperais-tu pas ? Ne suis-je pas celui à cause duquel Shifu ne t'as jamais considérée ? Ne t'as jamais donné l'affection d'un père ? Ne t'as jamais aimée ?  
Un déluge de coups s'abattit sur Tai Lung avec la puissance d'une tempête et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il profita d'une accalmie pour continuer :  
-La colère et la haine peuvent te donner de la force, Tigresse. Assez pour tuer quelqu'un. Mais ce dont t'a parlé le Guerrier Dragon est un trésor encore plus estimable.  
-Et qu'en sais-tu ?  
-Vois où m'a mené la haine, Tigresse. Regarde ma déchéance. Si tu ne veux pas voir la tienne, tu dois apprendre à la surpasser.  
-Mais comment ?  
-C'est en toi que tu trouveras la solution.  
-Tu parles comme maître Oogway.  
-Je dois _vraiment_ prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
Tigresse allait partir quand il ajouta :  
-Oh et j'ai menti.  
Tigresse pencha la tête et le regarda, confuse. Le sourire de Tai Lung s'adoucit :  
-Shifu est peut être froid et distant, avec toi plus qu'avec les autres. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il t'aime comme sa propre fille.

Elle retourna le voir trois jours après et le sollicita pour un combat, qu'il remporta facilement. Puis encore trois jours après et encore la fois suivante.  
Mais Tigresse ne sentait pas sa colère diminuer. Elle n'avait pas même céder de quelques fen (1).  
Alors quand maître Shifu leurs apprit que des vols avaient eu lieu au village, Tigresse trouva le coupable idéal et se précipita vers son pic sans attendre.  
-Tu as pu abuser de la confiance de Po, mais tu ne m'auras pas !  
-De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda l'once d'un ton fatigué.  
-Des villageois se sont faits voler des biens précieux...  
-Et... ?  
-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? Ni chaînes ni barreaux.  
-La promesse que j'ai faite au Guerrier Dragon n'a t-elle aucune valeur, à tes yeux ?  
L'air sceptique, Tigresse ne répondit pas. Tai Lung perdit patience et attrapa Tigresse par le cou avant de la plaquer contre la paroi de la grotte :  
-Écoute-moi bien : je ne suis pas un gentil garçon et je peux me montrer particulièrement cruel MAIS j'ai fais une promesse au Guerrier Dragon et j'ai un sens de l'honneur, Tigresse. Perverti et personnel peut être, mais j'ai un sens de l'honneur.  
Tigresse resta silencieuse un long moment jusqu'à ce que :  
-TIGRESSE ! HEY ! TIG...resse ? Excusez-moi, j’interromps quelque chose ?  
Tai Lung retira lentement la patte qui retenait encore Tigresse et elle se massa le cou en se dirigeant vers Singe qui l’entraîna en courant vers la vallée.  
Avant de rejoindre les autres, il lui expliqua :  
-Grue a trouvé le repère du voleur. Enfin des voleurs. Un couple de renards. Il faut qu'on se dépêche !  
Cette information laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Tigresse.

A la fin de cette journée, Shifu vint chercher le léopard :  
-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Tai Lung.  
-Je n'irai nul part. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que...  
-Po serait venu te chercher lui-même s'il n'était pas si mal en point.  
Tai Lung fronça des sourcils :  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Ils ont dû affronter des créatures rusées et maléfiques. Elles ont perverti le kung fu. » Devant le regard perplexe de son ancien élève, il expliqua : « Lorsque les Cinq ont essayé de t’arrêter, tu t'es battu loyalement. Tu n'en as blessé aucun. Ces renards... ils ont brisé l'aile droite de Grue et gravement blessé Singe en lui plantant un couteau entre les omoplates. Quant à Po, il a été frappé dans son orgueil.  
-Ils utilisent le sarcasme ?  
Shifu toussota et gêné, corrigea :  
-Entre les jambes.  
-Oh ! Ouch !  
Tai Lung voulait demander comment allaient Mante, Vipère et Tigresse. Surtout Tigresse. Mais Shifu n'avait plus l'air de vouloir parler. Alors l'once le suivit dans le silence et l'obscurité.  
Arrivé dans l'enceinte, il se fit conduire jusqu'à une petite chambre à peine éclairée. Grue, une aile en écharpe, les attendait. Il chuchota :  
-Elle s'est enfin endormie mais les plaies se sont rouvertes.  
Il fit coulisser la porte pour les laisser passer. Tigresse était allongée sur le ventre, le dos couvert de bandages ensanglantés. A ses côtés, Vipère la veillait.  
-Qui a fait ça ?! » murmura Tai Lung, la voix vibrante de colère.  
Shifu se dit qu'il avait été sage de ne pas informer l'once de l'état de sa protégée : il serai devenu fou furieux. Ici, entre quatre murs et devant la féline, Tai Lung ferait le maximum pour se contenir. Vipère lui répondit doucement :  
-Un des deux renards que l'on poursuivait a jeté des couteaux de lancer sur un groupe d'enfants et Tigresse s'est interposée.  
-Où sont ces renards ?  
-Là où ils ne pourront plus faire de torts. » Cette fois c'était Shifu qui avait parlé.  
-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
-Tigresse ne voulait pas être soignée avant de t'avoir parlé. Mante a dû la maintenir pour qu'on parvienne à lui faire quelques points de sutures.  
Tai Lung fronça des sourcils mais s'assit à côté de la natte de paille où reposait la blessée. Vipère, Grue et Shifu partirent et refermèrent la porte.  
Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Tigresse se réveilla en sueur, la douleur la faisant grogner, Tai Lung épongea son front avec un linge humide.  
-Je connais les plantes qui te soigneront. J'irai en chercher dès que le soleil sera levé.  
-Tu n'as pas à te donner ce mal. J'ai été idiote...  
-Tu as voulu protéger des enfants, je n'appelle pas ça de l'idiotie.  
-Non, ce que je t'ai dis. J'ai...  
-J'ai semé peur et désolation il y a vingt ans. J'aurai recommencé si le Guerrier Dragon ne m'avait pas arrêté.  
-Alors... pourquoi plus maintenant ? » Il y avait une réelle interrogation dans la voix de Tigresse, et peut-être encore un reste de méfiance.  
-Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai couru après la reconnaissance de Shifu. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit fier de moi. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il m'aime comme si j'étais réellement son fils. Et je suis en train de me rendre compte que même en n'étant pas le Guerrier Dragon, j'aurai eu tout cela. Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air une seconde fois.  
Tigresse resta perdue dans ses pensées longtemps. Tai Lung se demandait si elle s'était rendormie quand elle murmura :  
-On est vraiment pareils, hein ?  
-A part pour la mise à feu et à sang de la Vallée, je crois que tu as raison.  
-Et le pelage. Pas les mêmes motifs.» Nota Tigresse d'une voix pâteuse. Ses yeux papillonnèrent.  
Tai Lung épongea de nouveau son front brûlant.  
-Allez, dors, maintenant. Tu as besoin de sommeil.  
Peu après l'aube, Vipère trouva le léopard assit en tailleur près de Tigresse, les yeux perdus dans elle ne savait quelles pensées. Elle siffla doucement pour se manifester et Tai Lung se leva :  
-Je sais où trouver ce qu'il faut. Je reviens vite.  
Le soleil n'était guère plus avancé dans le ciel que Tai Lung appliquait des feuilles fraîches sur les plaies, pendant qu'une mixture bouillait près de lui. Après que l'once eu fini le pansement, Tigresse voulu se lever :  
-Shh shh... repose-toi encore.  
-Mais il faut que...  
-Tu ne veux pas que j'emploie la force. Tu te laisses soigner.  
-Mais...  
Un simple mouvement de sourcil de Tai Lung la fit se recoucher en grommelant. Mais elle fronça le nez quand il décréta que ce qu'il y avait dans la marmite était prêt.  
-Je ne vais pas devoir le boire ?  
-Non. Je vais te faire un cataplasme avec.  
-Bien. Si on se fait attaquer, les ennemis défailliront à cause l'odeur.  
Tai Lung ne pu s’empêcher de rire. Tigresse l'observa. Depuis quelque temps, il avait l'air de... revivre. Et ce rire en était la preuve. Elle s'endormit alors qu'il lui nettoyait délicatement les plaies.  
Pendant cinq jours, Tai Lung descendit toutes les nuits pour s'occuper de la blessée. Tigresse lui avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas obligé de s’astreindre comme il le faisait. L'once l'avait simplement ignoré.

Une semaine plus tard, assis en tailleur sous la cascade, Tigresse et Tai Lung méditaient. En tout cas Tigresse le faisait. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de Tai Lung et sans que rien ne puisse le prédire, il abattit brutalement ses deux pattes dans le lac pour éclabousser Tigresse. En la voyant ouvrir les yeux et grogner de colère, Tai Lung ne pu s’empêcher de s'esclaffer.  
-Oh, ça te fais rire ? » gronda-t-elle.  
Et de l'arroser abondamment en retour. Comme Tai Lung lui bondissait dessus, elle réussit à l'éviter. Il atterrit gracieusement après une roulade, la poursuivit et quand il l'eut attrapée, lui chatouilla les côtes, doucement à cause de ses blessures. Tigresse se débattit et s'éloigna en riant avant de charger à son tour. Emportés par son élan, ils basculèrent tous les deux sur la mousse et Tigresse s'assit sur le ventre de l'once :  
-Voyons à quel point toi, tu es chatouilleux...  
Alors que Tai Lung se tortillait comme un ver en riant aux éclats, quelqu'un toussota. Tigresse et Tai Lung se levèrent prestement pour voir que Vipère les observait avec un sourire doux.  
-Tigresse, nous avons besoin de toi pour le repas de ce soir.  
-Oh, oui. Je euh.. j'arrive tout de suite.  
La jeune féline s'inclina ensuite vers Tai Lung :  
-Merci d'avoir partagé cet entraînement avec moi.  
-Ouais, ouais...  
-Tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Vipère.  
Tai Lung grogna.  
C'était Grue qui avait eu l'idée. Après tout, Tai Lung était venu tous les soirs pour s'occuper de Tigresse et Po avait toujours gardé un bol de soupe au chaud pour l'once. Alors autant qu'ils mangent tous ensemble ! Po n'y avait vu aucune objection : cuisiner vraiment (et pas simplement un bol de soupe) pour une personne de plus ne faisait pas grande différence. En fait, il était même sacrément content de voir tout le monde partager un bon repas autour de la même table. Et si quelqu'un avait remarqué les yeux trop brillant de Shifu, personne n'en avait parlé.

Avant même que Vipère et Tigresse ne soient parties, Tai Lung commença une série d’enchaînements complexes et se demanda s'il pourrait emprunter à Shifu quelques nouveaux mannequins, les derniers ayant été réduits en petits tas la veille.  
-Il est en colère contre moi. » Soupira Tigresse, jetant un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule avant de descendre la première marche.  
-Je crois que c'est plus contre moi. Et beaucoup contre lui-même.  
-C'est par ma faute si son entraînement a été ruiné et...  
-Chérie... je t'assure que cela n'a _rien_ à voir avec son entraînement.  
-Mais la méditation est quelque chose d'important et...  
-Tigresse... 

 

Les jours qui suivirent Tigresse s'en teint uniquement à l’entraînement que lui prodiguait Tai Lung, se refusant la moindre familiarité qui pourrait, selon elle, importuner l'once dans ses exercices. Le septième jours, Tai Lung leva la patte avant même qu'elle eu finit de monter les escaliers. Elle lui tendit un panier d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur. Tai Lung le prit, s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à manger. Puis il dit simplement :  
\- Tu ne parles plus.  
\- Non. Je t'impose déjà ma présence lors de ton travail, je ne veux pas te perturber comme j'ai pu le faire la dernière fois. C'est irrespectueux et…  
-Je t'ai dérangé pendant la méditation, Tigresse. Pas l'inverse.  
-Alors pourquoi étais-tu fâché ?  
-C'est mon état naturel. Je suis une boule de colère de ressource infinie.  
Mais il souriait. Tigresse s'assit à côté de lui et murmura :  
-J'étais comme ça aussi à l'orphelinat. C'est pour ça que j'avais pas d'amis. Et être seule, ça ne fait que nourrir la colère. Et quand maître Shifu m'a sorti de là… ça a été la solitude quand même. 

-C'est une urgence ! » Hurla Tai Lung en atterrissant au milieu des Quatre cyclones et de Po dans la salle d’entraînement. Il posa délicatement Tigresse, totalement immobile à côté de lui. Aussitôt Grue lui fit une clef de bras, Vipère s'enroula autour de son cou et Singe le ceintura. L'once ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour se débattre. Il était visiblement inquiet et jetait sans arrêt des coups d’œil vers Tigresse. Mante grimpa aussitôt sur la jeune féline et fit un tour rapide :  
-Aucun point d'acupuncture n'a été pressé.  
Singe, Grue et Vipère relâchèrent Tai Lung mais ne s'éloignèrent pas. Po, qui commençait à avoir sa petite idée, demanda :  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Nous avons discuté comme elle m'apportait mon repas.  
-Oh. Et .. ?  
-C'était bon. Peut être qu'une pointe d'estragon aurait...  
-Commencez pas à parler cuisine tous les deux ! » coupa Grue.  « Qu'as tu fais à Tigresse ?  
-Rien !  
-Rien ?  
Le léopard blanc leva les yeux au plafond avant de soupirer et de murmurer :  
-Elle me parlait de l'orphelinat et elle semblait si triste alors.... » La phrase finissait dans un grommellement indistinct.  
-Tu l'as ligoté avec un cobra ?  
-Tu l'as enfermée dans le débarras ?  
-Tu lui as demandé si elle portait un wonderbra ?  
-SINGE ! » protestèrent simultanément cinq voix.  
-Je l'ai juste... » De nouveau, les grommellements.  
Po fixait tour à tour l'once et Tigresse, toujours immobile. Puis il se mit à rire. Les regards ébahis de ses amis firent redoubler son hilarité. Quand enfin il se calma, il se releva avec peine et alla tapoter l'épaule de Tai Lung :  
-Ca lui a demandé des mois d’entraînement pour que je puisse y arriver ...  
-Mais que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Vipère, toujours légèrement inquiète.  
-Oh, Tigresse s'est encore montrée disons… émotionnellement constipée.  
Le bec de Grue tomba et se fut au tour de Singe de rire. Vipère, elle, se tourna vers l'once et dit doucement :  
-Tu l'as prise dans tes bras.  
-Elle avait l'air si malheureuse! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?!  
Tigresse sortit de sa catalepsie et s'ébroua. Voyant où elle était, elle grommela quelque chose et partit en courant. Tai Lung la suivit en criant son nom. Mais Po retint tous les autres.  
-Ils ont besoin de parler. Non, Mante on n'espionne pas. Tournée de gâteaux au gingembre, tout le monde ?

Tigresse en fait n'alla pas bien loin, simplement là où maître Oogway avait planté un pêcher. Tai Lung s’arrêta à huit pas d'elle :  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour la promiscuité que je t'ai imposé. Je ne recommencerais plus.  
L'once partait quand Tigresse le retint par le bras.  
-Les marques d'affection ne sont pas mon fort. Mais j'ai apprit avec Po. Je pourrais apprendre avec toi aussi.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
-Tai Lung ?  
-Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée.  
Il dégagea son bras avec plus de violence que nécessaire et Tigresse fronça les sourcils. L'once grogna :  
-Je vais partir. Je _dois_ partir.  
-Tai Lung ?!  
-Vais voir maître Shifu.  
Mais Tigresse sauta devant lui et l'empêcha d'avancer :  
-Pars pas. Pas à cause de moi !  
-Je dois partir Tigresse. Et pas _à cause de_ toi. Je dois partir _pour_ toi. Pour pas devenir un boulet que tu te traînes. Pour pas détruire ta vie comme j'ai détruis la mienne.  
-Tu ne détruis pas ma vie ! Tai Lung, tu es le premier qui… que je…  
-J'ai été le premier échec de Shifu. Je ne veux pas être le tien.  
-Et pourquoi tu serais un échec, Tai Lung !? Pourquoi ?!  
-On dit qu'on peut jamais aimer les autres si on ne s'aime pas soi-même… C'est des conneries tu sais ? Je ne me suis jamais aimé. Mais toi ? Toi, je t'aime tant que j'ai oublié ce que s'était que de me haïr.  
L'once avait l'air si perdu, si vulnérable que Tigresse resta silencieuse. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête. Tai Lung lui offrit un pauvre sourire :  
-Tu comprends pourquoi je dois partir, maintenant.  
-Non. Non je ne comprends pas. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse. Et quand tu n'es pas là, je le suis moins. Beaucoup moins. Je veux… être avec toi, t'entendre rire, te voir dormir. Partager tes joies et tes colères. Le plus longtemps possible.  
-Je ne pourrais être le père que tu cherches, Tigresse.  
-Je ne veux pas d'un père. Je veux un compagnon.  
Tai Lung resta silencieux, mais enfin il hocha la tête et quand il lui sourit, ce sourire était la plus belle promesse que Tigresse eu jamais reçue.

FIN 

 

(1) unité de mesure équivalant au centimètre

**Author's Note:**

> La cataplepsie de Tigresse vient de la fin du second film.  
> Quand à la phrase de Tai Lung sur l'amour à la fin du chapitre, elle n'est pas de moi et je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'auteur.


End file.
